shinobigaidenfandomcom-20200213-history
Caravan Catastrophe
Ganta Yoru was given a a mission escorting an elderly craftsmen across the border of the land of fire & air. He was confronted by a ferocious opponent. Yoru Ganta: glared in to the bright blue sky of the wind country, there wasn't a cloud to being seen for miles, Yoru pulled the collar of his forest green flak jacket in attempts to keep himself cool "How much further?" he asked Kiku. Kiku was a feeble old man with very little hair and wore light blue robes, though for a feeble old man he was carrying a rather large pack full of crafting materials, the old man snickered "You kids today don't have much stamina, Its not that much further about fifteen miles or so." Yoru eyes widened "Fifteen more miles, we've being walking for hours and its the middle of summer and were in the land of wind, the desert is so damn hot." Yoru paused for a moment, the sand village was in his sight "We best stay away from there, come on lets go this way." Yoru directed him in another direction "It may take a bit longer but I don't want to go near that place." Haruo Fūrinji: While Yoru was escorting the old crafter through the desert however, he'd happen upon a very dangerous sight. Looking like an execution, there was a young man pushed down down to his knees surrounded by a group of people wearing Suna flak jackets. One took out a Kunai spinning it between his fingers while the young man hesitated, shaking, scared and worried, his head turned slowly to Yoru, trying to make eye contact, pleading with his eyes as the Kunai was slowly raised up over the Jonin's head to be struck down. What the young man did to deserve this was unknown, but the fear and concern in his eyes, in the glance he shot to Yoru kept asking 'why me'. Yoru Ganta: glared at the scene, he was motionless and in total shock "Wh...wh.." he stuttered, struggling to find his words he shook his head trying to calm himself "What is going on here!?" he bellowed in an angry tone "Stay back Kiku." the old man would step back a few steps watching the events unfold he plunged his hand deep in to his pouch, his fingers searched for senbon. Without a moment to waste, the shuriken soared across the scene aiming one at every single Jounin "Leave his man alone!" Yoru paused once again, and thought tho himself *"What if these Jounin are the good guys and this man has done something wrong, perhaps hes a killer or a thief, this might be a mistake."* Haruo Fūrinji: After a few moments of the Jounin being struck, Yoru would have a strange feeling, something wasn't quite right as the Jonin began to bleed from superficial shuriken wounds. Turning back, Yoru would see they all looked human enough. One even grabbed his wound and yelped out. "Ah damn it. Who the hell is this guy?!" He shouted pointing fingers as another Jonin stepped forward. "This's our village's genin, we can kill'em if we want to." He protested cruelly looking to Yoru. One of the girls of the group, wearing a Kimono reached a hand up to the Jounin's shoulder. "No--" She said stepping up. "I'll take care of this, just give me a second." She said before making handseals, though any expert at fire techniques would notice something strange about them before she raised a hand firing out a thick stream of fire in Yoru's direction. As she readied her technique, the man looked to Yoru concerned. "H-HELP ME!" He shouted tearing up a little as the Jonin prepared their weapons forming a small wall in front of their hostage to prevent him from being saved. Yoru Ganta: watched as the Jounin were struck, there pain seemed somewhat false their was something strange going on he felt uneasy, he couldn't put his finger on it but something was not right. He watched as the woman began to weave handseals, Yoru pushed hard off the ground jumping high in the air he clasped his hands together and weaved a sequence of handseals "Raiunkoha!" he yelled loudly as he landed on the ground he slips back a bit on the sand he wasn't used to this terrain, a medium sized black cloud with electricity surging through it absorbed the fire attack, the fire & the cloud dissipated. His nostrils flared, the man looked so innocent "Please, what is this mans crime surely he doesn't deserve this?" Haruo Fūrinji: A grin crossed the girl's face. "Do you really have the time to be questioning us right now?" She spoke as the flame slipped through the cloud, with no chakra to absorb, the flame was burning using fuel from something or another rather then being a ninjutsu and continued on it's path. With Yoru trying to navigate through the sand two of the Jonin reached up a hand firing 3 Kunai towards Yoru's arms and shoulders as another girl from the group lept forward with a large thick flexible blade sliding out from under her kimono's bottom like a tail. Suddenly arching in Yoru's direction, the giant blade tail flew like a scorpian sting trying to cleave across his chest. While the group engaged him, one of the Jonin who was guarding the boy just shook his head. "What crime? I already told you, he's our's, we don't need a better reason then that!" The Jonin shouted and complained. Yoru Ganta: smirked knowing the cloud was stop the attack, he yelped in agony as the flames licked his skin. He patted himself down remvoing the flames, Yoru looked down at his arms there was black markings and his fishnet undershirt had burnt "How on earth, I can stop all forms of ninjutsu!" he paused for a moment thinking, he smelt the air and could smell fuel "This isn't ninjutsu?" he asked with interest, Thre kunai camking soaring towards him, he leaped backwards but once again slipt on the sand the three kunai hit there mark, he gritted his teeth angrly pulling the kunai from his soft flesh and wiping away the blood, before Yoru had time to react a large scorpion like tail cut across his chest ripping open his falk jacket, luckily the flak jacket stopped most of the blowing and just a fine scratch poured across his chest. His nostrils flared in anger, "He hasn't even done anything wrong?" his eyes narrowed, he glared at the group they had to be stopped "I won't let you hurt an innocent genin!" Yoru began to focus suiton & raiton chakra towards his hands, he felt a cold damp sensation and pins & needles pour through him, he did a rapid sequence of handseals "Reiza Sakasu!" A blue halo appeared in front of his hands ten lasers beams shot from the halo one for each foe, these lasers acted like homing missiles and would be hard to dodge as they would keep coming. Haruo Fūrinji: Can stop all forms of Ninjutsu? That's good to know~ But these techniques are much stronger then normal ninjutsu!" The girl with the tail said as her tongue slid over her lips with her tail casually flowing behind her. The other girls seemed to giggle as matching tails began sliding out from under their kimonos as well. When he fired his beam, Yoru would notice his vision bluring faintly, not enough to throw off his aim, but enough for him to know each blade that struck him was coated in poison. When the blasts hit though, each one would hit it's mark, burning an arm up making it unusable, burning off portions of clothing or for one girl causing a mortal wound across her stomach and chest. Though she seemed to keep going. "This.. This isn't enough to even slow me down." She coughed up some blood before rushing Yoru again, more handseals this time as 3 of the girls fired streams of flame this time, followed by one of the Jonin opening his mouth to spit out a Kunai with a piece of paper spiraling behind it. Yoru Ganta: sighed as he realized he had reveled to much information about his ninjutsu during his anger, he stepped back watching there strange tails appear. He felt a little groggy, his sight began to go fuzzy "Poison?" he asked looking down at his wounds. His eyes widened as the girl kept coming towards him, she had being attacked with such a strong strike but it seemed to of done nothing. He gritted his teeth as three sets of fire came soaring towards him and a kunai behind them *"An explosive tag?"* he thought to himself, he threw his arms over his face in attempts to protect himself from the flames he yelped in agony as the flames began to burn at his skin & clothing. Yoru quickly flicked a kunai out of his pouching hitting the one coming his way deflecting it in to the direction it came from, Yoru knew he'd need help in this fight. Yoru placed his hands softly together, rapidly performing a sequence of handseals "Yoarashi." he muttered softly, a large dark cloud appeared in the air as a small chuckle escaped Yoru's lips "A storm is coming." he mutters softly, and with those words it began to rain rapidly removing any of the flames left on his clothes, the crack of thunder echoed through the air as a lighting bolt soared from the sky aiming at the group, perhaps hitting multiple targets if they were close together. Haruo Fūrinji: While Yoru prepared his technique, he'd notice something, the 'hostage' was no longer looking like much of one. Sitting with one knee bent to the side, another bent up casually watching with a meek smile. Seeing the storm coming, it eas easy to see a big technique was approaching. When the lightning came down though, the most bizarre thing would happen. Not just one, but everyone of the targets in the area would begin breaking up. Arms flying from their bodies, heads from the torsos, legs from their sockets, their bodies broke up as if exploding to escape the blast radius before circling around towards Yoru. While the limbs and body parts flew through the air at the jonin commander, a few concealed blades would extend outwards from the back of a few of the wrists to try to catch him off guard as the body parts tried plowing into him all at once. The blood Yoru thought he'd spilled suddenly gone, the damage from the wounds disappearing and turning into nothing but burn marks or a hole here and there as the Genjutsu wore away. Haruo smiled meakly from his seated hostage position clapping his hands a little. "My, my... To think you'd have such a grand technique... I'm sorry to say it did throw a bit of a wrench into my theater piece though mm?..." Haruo said with a weak laugh as Yoru would suddenly hear a loud crash, a large snake like puppet would dive out from under the sand towards the craftsman he was escorting. Mouth open to swallow him up and capture him as he came down, the snake tried to kidnap the old man and retreat back beneath the sea of sand while Haruo stood up slowly brushing himself off, the Jonin puppets backing off from him one by one. "Now... Maybe I should play a little more seriously mm?... Or are you too tired to play with the geniune article after playing with my toys?..." Haruo asked with a weak laugh sliding a sheepish hand through his hair pretending like Yoru had an option. Yoru Ganta: glared at the hostage, Yoru was so concerned in saving this sand genin's life. Yoru sees the people's limbs falling off "What on earth." They would come soaring towards Yoru, he would arch his legs and bend his back letting the limbs soar over him just missing him. He turned to the genin, and started walking towards him "Are you alright?" Suddenly the genin changed in to someone else, he was a slim, young looking man who wore a full white outfit, he was clapping his hands "I don't understand." He looked around at the limbs, they didn't look like human limbs they had a wooden like ppearance "Puppets." he said in realization, he turned to him "You had me under a genjutsu the whole time, impressive." A loud scream echoed through the air, Yoru turned on his heels he watched Kiku being dragged underground by a snake like puppet "Kiku!" He bawled loudly, he gritted his teeth angrly turning back to the strange man "Youve done all this for some crafting materials from an old man, are you fucking serious?" the veins in Yoru's neck began to buldge, his face turned a scarlet red the fury inside him was building up "Oh, Im ready to play." began to do a sequence of handseals, a loud crack of thunder echoed in the air as a lightning bolt soared towards the man, Yoru moved instantaneously to the lightning bolt "Gian!" he yelled loudly, a spear made of lighting pourd from his mouth aiming directly at the man. Yoru hoped that at least one of the two attacks would hit. Haruo Fūrinji: Haruo laughed meekly letting his eyes slide towards Yoru slowly. "What... You thought I'd be interested in making ugly dolls?... Perhaps if you were a lovely lady my tune would change faintly but men are such drab and mondaine creatures..." He said bringing a hand up over his forehead with a heavy sigh. "Honestly... What value you give your own life is astounding..." He insulted seeing the lightning gather. "Don't underestimate me..." He said as he raised a hand and pointed the other to Yoru causing pannels in his arms to open up and slowly whirl around creating a thick Chakra shield to take the bulk of the blows before directing the remainder away from his body with a delicate spin and a sudden loud burst of sound from his body. "My body's been heavily augmented... Even at full stamina you don't have much of a chance but... You're not exactly in a good fresh state to be considering combat against me mm?..." He spoke with a weak smile as the puppet limbs would continue around, a shutter on a few of them opening suddenly revealing a cach of blades that began pouring out over Yoru to try to rip him apart raining down from above. "If you do value your life though... I can certainly make you a deal to keep it mm?..." He said with a meek smile. Yoru Ganta: Smirked as he muttered the words don't underestimate me, as the blade came soaring towards Yoru it was to late, he had already teleported leaving it in his dust. He landed on the soft ground of the sand, Yoru's dizziness came back and his vision blured once again, he rubbed his fingers across his forehead he was much paler than usual, drips of sweat poured from his head he felt as though he was going to be sick the rain poured down the cold sensation of the water helped with the sickness, the ground beneath them had a thin layer of water from the rain, he shook his head his vision returning his nostrils flaring. Yoru focused chakra towards his feet, so he was walking on top of the water not in it, this was very subtle and hopefully wasn't noticed by the strange man he began to focus raiton towards his hands, he felt pins and needles surge through him a vortex of electricity formed around Yoru the vortex took the form of a dragons head, it soared through the air towards the man if it hit he would be engulfed in an electrical vortex if it missed there was a good chance the lightning would jump and hit the man anyway, but not catch him in the vortex. Due to the high ranking raiton jutsu the ground beneath them was engulfed in electricity. Haruo Fūrinji: Haruo's meek smile never faded, when the lightning began to spin, He raised a hand up towards it with a small grunt causing a sudden gust of wind pressure to smash it's way through the vortex ripping it into pieces and blowing back sand and water in the area as well washing portions of the area away from the force. When the mud cleared, Haruo proceeded forward towards Yoru, his feet faintly burned, the ankles of his pants worn away from the contact with the vortex through the water in the ground that couldn't be avoided. The pain didn't register on his face though as he continued forward. "If you're content on this then I'll just make it worse..." Haruo said with a meek laugh as he continued forward. Haruo would lean forward causing his body to fall into the mud, sliding through it into the earth. He would be gone only a fraction of a second before Hands would suddenly burst out from the ground. Yoru would realize something was wrong though, it wasn't just 1 or 2 hands like a normal Double Suicide Decapitation Technique. It was upwards of hundreds near a thousand extending upwards from the depths of the sand to grab him like snakes in an attempt to pull him down up to his chin in the sand before Haruo would resurface. His hands still reaching inside the ground, but his body sitting up on the earth. "If you'd just accept my deal mm?... I may be a villain for certain but, I am a man of my word... You've heard rumors I'm certain, that there are shrines that contain monsters... All I ask is you tell me the location of 1 of these shrines in your country, and I'll let you go... Free as a bird... I'll even give you the antidote to what ails you..." Haruo said with a meek smile tapping his pant leg with a small nod, his left arm missing from it's socket. Yoru Ganta: tilted his head as the vortex hit the man, but nothing happened he just carried on walking as though his jutsu meant nothing. Yoru began to feel disheartened, this man was obviously far stronger than himself. The ground benath him began to shake, hands poured through the earth grabbing at Yoru's feet he began to be pulled down as though it was quicksand. Yoru wrenched his neck around looking up at the high platform above him, he began to sink lower and lower his mouth was under the sand, with that a crack of thunder echoed through the air once again, a lightning bolt struck on the platform above them. With in an instant Yoru landed on the platform, he gapsed loudly spitting sand from his mouth. He was covered in the stuff. He looked down at the battlefield it was horrifying to look at, Yoru tilted his head "I will never tell you where it is!" he screams loudly "Konoha means the world to me, I could never betray it." His vison began to blur once again, he dropped down to his knees "Am I dying?" but thats what Yoru was, he had a trump card under his sleeve he hoped this would be enough to stop this madman, Yoru raised his hand high in the air the dark clouds above him began to stir, electricity was pouring through it widely, a loud roar would echo through the air "Kirin." he muttered, he said these words as though they meant nothing a large dragon made completely of raiton shot towards the ground it would cover the entire battlefield. This was the strongest jutsu Yoru had, it would take almost the rest of his chakra to perform this jutsu. Haruo Fūrinji: Haruo laughed meekly looking up to Yoru. "It's just a line someone drew in the dirt, houses someone built but it means the world to you?... Such a terrible ideal mm?..." Haruo asked himself in thought reflecting on himself as the lightning gathered. When the lightning struck, Haruo leaned backwards slowly into the ground again, sinking deep into the earth to let the electricity spread out through the ground when the bolt struck. After a few short moments, Haruo rose back up from the earth with his one arm cracking his neck both ways, his head was faintly burned, and had black soot from burns across his body but the pain still didn't register as he looked up to Yoru with a meek laugh. "My my... Am I the first one of this level you've encountered?... To throw out a technique like that... You must be quite desperate..." Haruo said delicately jumping up, though his delicat gesture betrayed how powerful his jump was as he made his way towards Yoru casually gliding through the air in his direction. "If that's how you feel... You can always join the collective..." Haruo said with a suddenly dark diabolical grin as his puppets seemed to come together making their way towards Yoru. "I'll make you into one of us... And you'll be used to fight against your treasured home... One of us... One of us..." Haruo said with a meek smile as they approached him with. Yoru Ganta: had very little chakra & the effects of the poison were increasing, his vision blurred once again and he felt dizzy. Yoru swayed in place for a few moments, he bent over and began wrenching, vomit dripped from his lips on to the ground below, he glared at the man as he was on the platform next to him, he was struggling to speak "Ive never meant anyone as strong as you." he muttered softly, "Well apart from my kage." If Haruo wasn't so close he probably wouldn't of heard him even speaking, a smirk poured across his face from the words One of us "That seems rather cheesy ."Yoru felt his balance slip away from him, he fell off the platform he soared through the air landing on the wet sand below with a loud thump. He panted heavily, lying there on the ground Yoru was bested and defeated this person was just to strong for Yoru "Im sorry, Kiku." he whispered softly "I couldn't save you." a tear poured from Yoru's eye and rolled down his cheek clearing away the dirt in a small strip across his face he slowly staggered up Yoru could barley stand the storm was still high above them Yoru could attempt to attack him one last time, but it seemed useless, he didn't have long left this poison may kill him soon, he squinted out in to the distance looking as far as he could, it began to strain his eyes he was looking that far away "Goodbye." he muttered softly, a loud crack of thunder echoed through the air and a lighting bolt hit in the distance. Yoru must of traveled at least 20 miles, though he wasn't sure. He slowly limped towards the land of fire, he hoped he would make it back in time. Haruo Fūrinji: Seeing Yoru disappear, Haruo laughed meakly, with him out of sight, his puppets glanced around but there was a rustling from Haruo's body before his chest suddenly opened like a cabinet door. A hand casually pushing it open letting a leg slide out, Haruo's real body slid a hand through his hair with a sigh, his chakra strings connected to each of his fingers causing all of his puppets to jerk in odd directions while he fixed his hair under his hat. "My my... That certainly was interesting though... A valiant effort from the tokken knight in shining armor..." Haruo thought out loud before letting his real eyes slide to the side using his clone puppet as a chair gesturing with his fingers to cause the puppet to turn and walk through the muddy sands as the large snake puppet slid up through the muck opening it's mouth to reveal Kiku. Haruo smiled meekly. "I'll give him a prize for his effort then..." He said as cables would reach out from the bath of the snake's throat to rob Kiku of his materials before the old man could protest, his bladed tongue pushing the old man out with the flat side of the blade. "Go on home old man... I've no use for the elderly..." Haruo said flashing a kind smile from his puppet's chest as the other 10 walked back into the snake puppet locking into place within. Slowly Haruo's clone puppet turned it's back and carried it's master in it's chest inside as well so the snake could sink back beneatht he sands and return home with the treasure.